


His Brother's Surrender

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: 1_million_words, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees no reason why he should continue to deny himself what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brother's Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Brother's Surrender  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean/Soulless!Sam  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,201  
>  **Summary:** Sam sees no reason why he should continue to deny himself what he wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'non-con/dub-con' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean’s voice cracked as he tried to slide away from Sam’s relentless hands.

“What’s it feel like I’m doing?” Teasing light danced in his eyes as he smiled down at Dean.

Dean gasped as strong fingers teased his erection through the fabric of his underwear. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He’d gotten woken up from a pretty good dream to find his brother’s fingers worrying his morning erection. “Get off me!” Dean yelled as he pushed against Sam’s arm.

Sam shook his head as he leaned over and grazed his teeth against Dean’s ear. “Shh. It’s okay, Dean. Relax. You’re going to enjoy this.”

Dean’s eyes widened. _What the hell?_ “Dude, I swear to God if you don’t...”

Once more Sam shook his head as he narrowed his eyes in warning. “I’m not in the mood for threats, Dean. You might as well accept the fact you belong to me.” 

“What the hell does that mean? What is your problem?” Dean glared at Sam as he fought to get loose. “Did you wake up this morning and decide to go all evil on my ass?” Even as he said the words Dean realized maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned his ass in the current situation.

Sam’s fingers stilled as he returned Dean’s glare with one of his own. “I’m not evil, Dean and it pisses me off that you think I am.” His teeth were clenched tight in anger as he glared down at Dean. “Granted, I don’t have my soul but that doesn’t make me evil. But speaking of your ass...” Sam hooked his fingers around the fabric of Dean’s underwear and pulled causing the cloth to rip down the side, he pulled until the remnants came off in his hand, with wicked delight evident on his face he threw them to the floor.

As his only piece of clothing gave way Dean fought like a man possessed, his heart beat erratically, thumping painfully in his chest.

There was nothing in the world Sam wanted at this moment then to be buried balls deep inside of Dean. And there was no reason for him to continue to deny himself what he had wanted for a long time.

Sam caught Dean’s hands into one of his and held them against the headboard. As he crawled on top of Dean, he used his knees to push his brother’s thighs farther apart.

Dean’s eyes widened as he felt the slick slide of Sam’s cock against him. _Son of a bitch!_ The bastard was already lubed up! He didn’t know whether to be pissed or thankful. 

“Sam!” He yelled his brother’s name as fear and some other emotion he refused to name gripped him. He bucked his hips as he tried to throw off of him but all he succeeded in doing was driving Sam’s cock closer to his ass. “You don’t have to do this.”

Eyes full of untold passion stared into his. “But I do, Dean. I have to. For years I have wanted you, wanted to know what it felt like to feel your ass surrounding my cock.” As he finished speaking he began to ease the tip of his cock inside of Dean. “Shh, it’s okay, Dean.” He whispered as he felt his brother’s body stiffen beneath him as he slid the rest of the way inside.

_Okay? How in the hell could he say that?_ It was never going to be okay again.

With a hard thrust he nudged Dean’s prostate and smiled as a bead of moisture clung to the tip of his brother’s cock. “Come on, Dean. Relax. Enjoy this.”

Dean’s mouth fell open with anguish. “Is that what you think? You think I am enjoying this? I’m not.” He didn’t know who he was trying to convince more his brother or himself. _It would be true if he kept repeating it, right?_

Sam grinned down at his brother as his fingers slowly stroking Dean’s cock. He wiped the bead of moisture onto his finger and brought it to his lips. “Mmmmm.” At the salty taste the sound escaped him as his growl rumbled deep in his throat. “Sorry, Dean. But the evidence doesn’t lie.” 

_What the hell was he supposed to say to that?_

A wicked almost evil smile slowly began to slide across Sam’s lips as he pulled his brother’s legs until they fastened around his hips, forcing his cock even deeper inside of Dean. His hips rocked gently as he began to thrust deeper, harder demanding Dean surrender and join him in this carnal joy.

Dean closed his eyes tight, trying to stave off the delicious shivers running rampant through every cell in him as Sam’s cock slid deeper inside of his taut body. He couldn’t enjoy this, he wouldn’t. There was no way he would give Sam the satisfaction. _Definitely not going to happen._ And if he had to bite back a groan as Sam hit his prostate keeping perfect timing with the stroking of his cock... well, no one would know but him.

He squeezed Dean’s cock tight in his hand and he was rewarded with the sight of Dean biting his lip and his eyes flying open. Sam began to thrust faster, deeper and with every stroke he could feel his brother’s body begin to tremble. _It wouldn’t be long now._

_No, No, No._ The words were a desperate litany in his mind as he fought against the tremors of his building orgasm. He had to stop it, this wasn’t... but he couldn’t stop. _Son of a b..._ His eyes rolled back in his head as he thrust his hips up, fucking Sam’s hand. It felt as if a volcano had erupted inside of him, consuming him, every cell being burned alive. Nothing had ever felt this good. He didn’t want it to stop, he needed it to stop. Sam’s name was ripped from his throat as his orgasm rushed over him.

With a possessive look on his face Sam gripped Dean’s hips, his fingers leaving bruises behind as he slid out almost to the tip before slamming back in over and over until he came with a shout.

As Sam stared down at him, a look of triumphant on his face, Dean pushed against him, trying to get him to move off of him. “You can stop with the look, Sam. It was basic human biology. Nothing more.”

“So what you’re saying is you didn’t enjoy it at all that the only reason you came was because of sexual stimulation?”

Dean nodded his head. “Yeah, exactly.” He narrowed his eyes at Sam hoping against hope his brother couldn't see through the lie. “Now, get the fuck off of me.”

The bed creaked as Sam shifted. With a dark look marring his face he slowly began to slide down Dean’s body.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean’s eyes widened and his voice rose higher. Surely, Sam wasn’t about to do what he thought.

Sam stared at him with a wicked grin full of sensual promise as he blew gently on Dean’s cock. At Dean’s barely concealed groan his grin widened as he lowered his head, “I’m proving a point.”


End file.
